


A Man in Uniform

by Wynkat



Series: A man in uniform [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink, invisible illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>This was originally part of my Glam_100 2012 post but since the story has spawned more chapters it was bugging me that I couldnt put it in the series set that comes after - so I'm reposting it on its own so I can add it in to the series (clear as mud?)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: @Leela_cat  
> Author's note 1 : For glam_100 prompt #055: Dream, and my Kink_bingo card: Military uniform kink  
> Author's note 2 : The opening gambit here was inspired by a true story that happened about 15 years ago at a pagan convention in San Jose, CA that overlapped with an ROTC ball. I was a delighted witness to the interchange between a friend of mine and one of the officers. And oooh what a grin that officer had leaving the elevator!

~*~

"I love a man in uniform," Raja purred as the guy in dress blues bowed over her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"So do I," the military guy replied with a wink. He stood up and offered his hand to Adam. "Of course, a beautifully tailored suit works too."

Adam’s words piled up in his throat. The guy was stunning and nothing like Adam's usual type but oh there was something in his eyes, and God that mouth, that had Adam's dick rising to attention.

"Marine First Lieut. Michael Fitzharris."

"Raja darling, and aren’t you just a dream!"

~*~

Fitzharris quirked an eyebrow, a smile hovering at the corner of his lips. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but a dream is a new one. Thank you.”

“Well that’s a shame. Everyone should have a dreamboat once in a while,” Raja said with a wink then waved a hand at Adam. “And you probably know this devil.” 

Fitzharris turned his lethal gaze directly on Adam. “Of course, hard to miss eyes that color.” 

Adam blushed. He could feel the freaking heat creeping up his neck and thanked every damn god there was that he’d gone with foundation tonight.

~*~

“Charmer,” Raja said as Adam fought to regain his composure.

The look Raja turned on Adam was pure wickedness. Adam wanted to ring her neck. With a cheeky wave, Raja turned away. “Well, I need another drink. So, you two are gonna have to entertain each other without me.”

And she was gone, leaving Adam with the most beautiful man he’d seen in ages. 

“Well,” Fitzharris said, his face a mix of amusement and confusion. “Raja’s something.”

“Yeah.” Adam coughed. He turned back to Fitzharris and told himself to get his shit together. “Yeah, and she knows it, the bitch.”

~*~

Fitzharris laughed.

The sound echoed through Adam right to his dick. He started to cover his eyes, dreading what TMZ’s sound bites were gonna be like in the morning. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said-“

“No, no. I think I needed that. Thank you. Spend too much time in this get up.” Fitzharris tugged at his tie. “And you start to forget that there really is a fabulous world beyond the barracks.”

Adam smiled and snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. “I know what you mean. I love dressing up, but sometimes…” 

“It starts to feel ridiculous?”

“Definitely!”

~*~

Fitzharris accepted the champagne Adam offered him. “Thank you.”

“So, First Lieutenant, how did you get roped into this shindig?” As pickup lines went, Adam knew it lacked a lot. 

Fitzharris grinned. “Michael, please.”

Adam smiled, his heart doing a tap dance in his chest. He clinked glasses with Michael and begged his dick to shut the fuck up. 

“It wasn’t like my sexuality was a big secret in my unit, but with the end of DADT, it made sense for me to stand up for those who can’t.”

“That’s great.”

Michael shrugged. “I’m a Marine. It’s what we do.”

~*~

“You aren’t what I imagined in a Marine.”

“What?” Michael said with a mock-shocked face and a hand to his chest. “You were expecting tall, handsome, and bristling with guns?”

Adam laughed, “And dumb, don’t forget that part. We civilians think anyone who fights for a living is a moron, remember?”

“Right, cause field stripping an M16 and talking to the locals in Kurdish is easy.” Michael’s tone held an edge of bitterness, but there was also a smile on his face.

Adam returned the smile. “I didn’t say that civilians were smart.” 

Michael laughed, “Nope, not smart at all.”

~*~

In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music. He even admitted to playing the piano when time allowed.

Adam was betting that Michael had a beautiful singing voice, because really any man whose words could curl Adam’s toes in his Rick Owens’ had to be able to sing at least a bit. And if he couldn’t? Adam was more than willing to spend a very long time, preferably naked, teaching Michael the basics of breath control.

~*~

Adam and Michael were outside on a bench, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh and Adam’s skin felt like it was burning. The heat between them didn’t stop their conversation, it added to it, drawing them together and pushing them apart in a rolling wave that had Adam nearly light headed. He wanted to take Michael home, peel him out of his uniform and taste every inch of him. But he also wanted keep talking with him, about anything – music, economics, even trade agreements in the Middle East.

Adam wanted to spend time with Michael, a very long time.

~*~

“I hated college.”

Their drinks were long gone but it didn’t matter. Michael smiled, his eyes never leaving Adam’s. “Yeah, you don’t seem much like the scholarly type.” 

“Hey now!” 

Michael held up a hand, his smile widening. “I just meant that you seem more like the type of person who learns by doing. By living and poking your nose into everything.”

“Poking?” Adam shoved Michael with his shoulder. “I never poke!” 

“Oh no?”

“Okay, maybe a little – but there’s so much to see and explore! It’s hard not to.”

Michael laughed, and Adam joined in with a rueful grin.

~*~

“Wanna do some poking around together?” Michael asked and then waggled his eyebrows.

Adam stared at him for a moment and then cracked up. “You did not –“ He tried to breathe and laugh and talk at the same time, and failed. “You didn’t actually say that?”

Michael waggled his eyebrows again. “Did it work?”

Adam tipped over against Michael’s shoulder, still laughing helplessly. He finally just nodded his head. 

Michael’s strong arm encircled Adam’s back, holding him warm and steady, while the fingers of his free hand brushed across Adam’s cheek. 

Adam closed his eyes, lost to Michael’s touch.

~*~

“You’re beautiful,” Michael said softly. “Come home with me?”

“I want to, but-“ 

“You’re working?”

Adam nodded and sighed. “Yeah. I’m sorry. My life’s messy and complicated.” 

“I don’t care. I just want to get to know you. Taste you-“

Adam leaned in to Michael’s touch and let himself just feel. Michael’s fingers traced the line of Adam’s jaw, caught on his lip-gloss as they passed over Adam’s lips, and slid slowly up into Adam’s hair. He opened his eyes and found Michael watching him, his eyes dark. 

“Yes,” Adam said, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s.


End file.
